coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Warner
'Early Life' Brooke is the middle child of two Siblings. Tyler and Caylee Warner. She wanted to be a professional wrestler since she watched it when she was little. She always said that Carrie Wilson was her biggest influence and reason why she wanted to be a wrestler. She Began training at 16 'Wrestling Career' After being signed to Smackdown she made her debut on July 15, 2011 going after Christian for messing up Randy Orton and Smackdown GM Kayla Batista's Tour Bus. She followed Christian to a casino to where she took him down and got Randy's Wallet back. But her Rivalry with Christian would not end there. A few days later at the Money In The Bank PPV Brooke Made her Wrestling Debut competing in the Smackdown Money In The Bank match replacing Sin Cara after he got injured. She successfuly won the contract making her the first Diva to win the Smackdown Money In The Bank Match. Later That Night She Would Cash in the briefcase on then WWE Champion Christian becoming the Second Diva to win the title and the quickest Breakout Star to win the title. A few days on Smackdown it was announced that she would defend the the title against both Christian and Randy Orton at Summerslam in a No Holds Barred Match to which she defended successfuly against both of them. It was then Announced that she would defend the WWE Championship against Randy Orton at Night of Champions after winning a 20 man over the top rope battle royal. It was also announced that she began dating Daniel Brian On Screen. In addition to defending her title she is in a current Storyline against new Smackdown Diva Andrea Arias who goes by Devil Dark and is the sister of the Dark Sin Cara. On October 3rd on unlike Daniel Brian Brooke did not walk out on Triple H but stayed in the ring with him and Starpower. Brooke's next Storyline is against Mark Henry and she somehow kept her title against him everytime. Sometimes with Brian's help, Sometimes with Big Shows help and sometimes on her own. While having problems with him she's also had problems with AJ trying to take Brian from her. On the January 13th edition of Smackdown Brooke got in the middle between Big Show and Bryan when Show ran over her giving her a concussion. The next day on WWE.com it was announced that Brooke had to give up the WWE Championship. When she came back she had a neck brace around her. She stopped Big Show from attacking Bryan. On the February 6th Edtion of Raw she accompained Bryan to ringside for his match against the Big Show which he almost Ran over her again but didn't. On the February 6th Edition of Smackdown Brooke went out for an interview with Michael Cole and told him that the WWE Would be better off without him and he told her that Bryan was using her then Bryan came out and told him to shut up and that they were leaving. On the February 21st Edition of Smackdown Brooke turned heel when she tried interearing in the Carrie Wilson/Daniel Bryan match before being attacked by Trinity Farrelly. On the March 9th Edition of Smackdown Brooke defeated Joslin Neidhart to become the number one contender for Chelsea Benoit's Women's Championship at Wrestlemania. After the match Brooke and Chelsea had a quick staredown before Brooke went to the back. Later on when Bryan, Sheamus and Chelsea was being interviewed by Michael Cole Brooke tried to put her imput in everything and Bryan told her to 'Shut Up'. When he did Chelsea stood up for her and Brooke slapped her causing a cat fight between the two before it was broken up. Later on in a WWE.com Exclusive Brooke said that Chelsea needs to mind her own busness and worry about her taking the Women's Championship from her at Wrestlemania. On the March 12th edition of Raw Brooke was supposed to face off against Drew McIntyre but she was 'Feeling Under the weather' so the match didn't happen. Instead she was in a Sky Box with Bryan and said that his comments didn't bother her. On the March 16th of Smackdown Brooke faced off against off Cecilia Galloway and defeated her with a roll up. After the match her and Bryan had words with Cecilia and Drew before the two went to the back. Later that night she along with Bryan tried costing Chelsea the match against Chris Jericho but were stopped by Sheamus. On the March 23rd Edition of Smackdown Brooke told the fans how much she loved Daniel Bryan (Well more like forced too but she didn't mind) Later on she faced off against Brie Bella and defeated her. On the March 26th edition of Raw Brooke accompained Bryan to the ring for his tag team match against Randy Orton and Sheamus. When Bryan was about to get hit with a Brogue Kick Brooke got in the way and acted as a human sheld before the ref got out of the way. After she got out of the way Kane chokeslammed Sheamus causing Bryan to win the match. Later on Chelsea attacked her after her match against Eve. At Wrestlemania Brooke lost to Chelsea in 15 seconds and on the April 6th Edition of Smackdown Daniel Broke up with Brooke (On Screen) blaming her for the lost at Wrestlemania then Brooke took the Mic and said that it's his fault that he lost. He wanted the good luck kiss so therefore it's his fault. After some back and forth fighting Brooke kicked him between his legs and walked away. Over the next few weeks Brooke would try to get back together with Daniel though it didn't work and he broke her heart each time. On the April 20th Edition of Smackdown Daniel told Brooke that he wishes that she was never born and left her in the ring almost in tears. Soon after she had a match with Natalya which once it started Brooke just stood in the ring about to cry. When Natalya tried to comfert her but Brooke snapped and attacked her until Referee Scarlett Benjamin had no choice but to DQ her. When she did Brooke didn't stop until Chelsea and Joslin ran out to the ring and got inbetween her and Natalya. Later on in the back Brooke tried apoligizing to Joslin but she attacked her and Chelsea pulled her off. It was then announced that Brooke would face off against Joslin at Extreme Rules inside a steel cage match with the winner facing Chelsea for the Womens Championship at Over The Limit. On the April 27th Edition of Smackdown Brooke teamed up with Taylor Garcia to take on Victoria Brown and Trinity in the first round match to determine the first ever Divas Tag Team Champions. Brooke lost after she refused to go in the ring after Taylor tagged her in and she snapped and attacked Taylor causing Scarlett to DQ her and Taylor. At Extreme Rules Brooke faced off against Joslin in a steel cage match (With Chelsea as the special guest referee) Brooke won with a roll up. After the match she escaped the cage and Chelsea told her that their match at Over The Limit would be an "I Quit" Match which Brooke was freaking out and apoligizing for what she's done but Chelsea wouldn't listen to her, On the May 11th Of Smackdown Brooke faced off against Cecilia who didn't have Drew in her corner this time. After the match she attacked Cecilia until Daniel came out and told her that after Over The Limit he was moving on to Cecilia before walking out. After he left Brooke beat up on Cecilia some more until Chelsea came out and gave her a Brogue Kick before she could do anything. On the May 14th Edition of Raw Brooke was seen talking to CM Punk but he said that he wants nothing to do with her before walking away. On the May 18th Edition of Smackdown Brooke teamed up with Carissa Hickenbottom and Lira Santiago to take on Chelsea, Kayla and Serena Cox which Brooke's team lost after Chelsea hit her with the High Cross. At Over The Limit Brooke lost after Chelsea put her arm in a steel chair and put her in the Wolverine's Bite. Recently she's been kissing up to CM Punk and Carrie Wilson and even came down darning Carrie's match against Daniel Bryan on the May 28th Edition of Raw Wearing a "Property Of Redemption" Shirt but that didn't sit well with New Diva/New Knockout Harmony Daniels as she told Brooke to leave and Brooke didn't listen so she used Last Rites on her. On the June 1st Edition of Smackdown Brooke once again went to the ring wearing what she did on Monday. After the match and when John Laurinaitis announced the triple threat match for the WWE Championship Kane's pryo went off and Harmony used herself as a human sheild to protect Brooke. On the June 4th Edition of Raw Brooke once again went to the ring darning Carrie's third match with Kane. After the match when she was checking on Carrie after her chokeslam from Kane (Despite Harmony's threats) Kane looked at her and she smiled back at him. When getting interviewed by Josh Matthews Brooke said that she likes it when guys give her attention. Later on it was announced that Brooke would face off against Harmony on Smackdown. On the June 8th Edition of Smackdown Brooke faced off against Harmony and lost. Later that night she went to the ring darning the Kane/Sheamus match only to get attacked by Harmony. On the June 11th of Raw Brooke teamed up with Carrie to take on Bryan and Kane. Darning the match she skipped around the ring and made out with him before Carrie pinned him for the win. After the match both Carrie and Harmony gave Brooke "WTF" Looks before they went to the back. On the June 25th of Raw Brooke was first seen talking to herself, Then she came out darning the Fatal 4 Way match and was skipping around before being chased to the back by Harmony. She then was seen talking to Kane who said that they would never work out and called Brooke insane. Finally Brooke was in the summer time Battle Royal and won by eliminating Joslin and Vickie. It was also announced that Brooke would take part in the WWE Championship MITB Match. At MITB Brooke didn't win the match. On the July 16th Edition of Raw Brooke was in a tag team match with Bryan against Eve and the Miz. After the match Bryan proposed to Brooke and she said Yes. On the July 20th Edition of Smackdown Brooke along with Bryan were guests on the Peep Show and slapped Christian after he asked if she was doing the right thing. Darning Bryan's match with Kane Brooke almost kissed Kane but didn't. On the Raw 1000th Episode Brooke was involved in a segment with Layla, Samantha Martin and Sarah Veerthorne where she called Sarah insane but Sarah didn't take it well. Darning the wedding Sarah intrupted first than Chelsea followed by the rest of The Extremetourage and Generation Barrage which Brooke along with Bryan got beat down. On the July 27th edition of Smackdown Brooke came out and challanged Sarah for a match at Summerslam. On the July 30th edition of Raw Sarah accepted the match before the Mixed tag team street fight. After the match which Brooke and Bryan lost they were evaulated by Doctors which told them they were sane. After that Brooke and Bryan were attacked by Kane. On the August 2nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Brooke was in the audience and when Sarah came out for her match she attacked her before being escorted out by securty. At Summerslam Brooke lost against Sarah and was not seen for a couple of months. At Survivor Series Brooke returned attacking AJ Lee before Chelsea came out and attacked her. The next night on Raw Brooke was in a backstage segment with Vickie, AJ and Chelsea which it was announced that Brooke would face Chelsea at TLC for the United States Championship. On the November 26th Edition of Raw Brooke faced off against Alicia Fox and defeated her in a quick match. Before the match Brooke said that she's tired of AJ Lee being disrespectful towards Vickie Guerrero and said that as long as she's around AJ better watch out. On the December 3rd Edition of Raw Brooke faced off against AJ Lee (With Chelsea in her corner) And lost after AJ Rolled her up for the three count. After the match Chelsea told Brooke that their match at TLC would be a Ladder Match. At TLC Brooke lost the match after AJ Knocked over the ladder with her and Chelsea on it which Chelsea was able to hang on to the belt and Brooke wasn't. 'Personal Life' Brooke was always bullied at school to the point where she had to drop out and get her GED. She is Also a Vegetarian. On August 26, 2011 it was confirmed that she was dating Daniel Brian On March 8th it was announced that Brooke and Bryan are engaged. Siblings: Caylee Warner (Sister), Tyler Warner (Brother) 'Finishing Moves' *Bitter Taste (Drop Kick From The Top Rope) *Lebell Lock 'Tag Team/Stables' Teams with Daniel Bryan mostly. Teams with her siblings too but only when she's a face. 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Championships *1 Time WWE Champion Accomplishments *2011 Smackdown Money In The Bank Winner *2012 Slammy Award for Diva of the Year 'Wrestlers Managed' *Daniel Brian 'Managers' *Vickie Guerrero 'Entrance Music' *Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace (Face Theme 1) *Survive by Sick Puppies (Face Theme 2) *The Natives by Hollywood Undead (Face Theme 3) *Girlfight by Brooke Valentine (Feat. Big Boi and Lil Jon) (Heel Theme 1) *Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff (Heel Theme 2) *Believe by Breaking Benjamin (When Teaming With her Siblings) *Flight Of The Valkyries by Various Artists (When Teaming and going out with Brian) 'Twitter Account' Brooke's Twitter Account is @WWEBrookeWarner She mostly uses it to embrass her siblings and post pictures of her friends and stuff she likes. She Also uses it to talk to Daniel Brian on there alot. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's